


Armistice

by DeanDaniel



Series: War Time Darlin' [1]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, It's not exactly shippy, M/M, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tom is tired of him, Tord is a piece of shit, Tord is gross ew, War, more like setting up one idk, mostly Tom's, some - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 09:39:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11529594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanDaniel/pseuds/DeanDaniel
Summary: The world is dying at the hands of the Red Army, now they turn to their last resort: An Armistice. At least this way they could stall for time.Not gonna lie, Tom thinks it's pretty useless. So does Tord.





	Armistice

A smoky scent filled the air as per usual, somehow their surroundings had always smelled like it, though the gunpowder probably had a big hand in this new development. No matter where you went, or hid, the unmistakable scent of it hung in the air and just _stayed._ No one really remembers what clean air used to be like, not after all these years, clean air seemed like a ludicrous thing now, a farfetched fairy tale that may have been true once upon a time. Something about the scent had always bothered him.

Well, _no shit Sherlock,_ it reminded him of tobacco.

Fuck tobacco, in extension, fuck _him._

The ground beneath his feet crunched in protest to his boot grinding harshly against it at the thought of a smug Norski bastard. Tom gritted his teeth and leaned heavily against the tree behind him, he gazed out into the field to his left where the forest stopped growing and just suddenly split off into a dead patch of land, no life what so ever, just rocks and now trenches, barbed wires, and fences. He’d been trapped in one of those just a few days ago, not telling which.

Ever since the world plunged balls deep into a shit show, it’s been nothing but explosions, blood, and death. All three of which he had personally gone through many times before (and somehow came back from, stupid luck can’t even let him rest in peace) but was quickly getting tired of seeing. It never really occurred to him that maybe his bullshit luck didn’t extend to anyone else, until one day he came back and no one else did.

And howdy doo, he actually had the pleasure of getting to know the bastards in his unit then _liking_ them.

It fucking sucked.

This war fucking sucks.

Fuck you Tord.

“Fuck you Tord” Tom muttered his thoughts out loud as he took a swig from his flask, he appreciated the burning sensation going down his throat that distracted him from his thoughts for the meantime, though not for long.

It wasn’t really surprising for him, no, _who **couldn’t** have seen this coming? _Maybe Edd and Matt hadn’t been able to, since they didn’t even think _twice_ about letting Tord back into their lives in that disaster of a reunion, but _he_ had enough foresight for the three of them, the only thing he was surprised about is that the commie bastard held out for all these years.

Edd had always called him out on his aggressive nature when it came to Tord, not that he blamed him, to someone on the outside it really did look uncalled for, but none of them saw the sly smirks, the glint of malicious intent, or had ever experienced dealing with the subtle way Tord sought revenge if you ever crossed him. Unfortunately Tom never stood for his bullshit, Susan’s tuning keys would _still_ snap off at random intervals sometimes, thank god he never really got seriously hurt from it, but he was getting annoyed.

So when commie douchebag ran off to his army and began to take over the world, Tom had to stop himself from yelling ‘ _I told you so!’._ The look on both Edd and Matt’s faces were enough, they didn’t need more grief. Edd took it the hardest out of the three of them, after all, he really did consider Tord his friend. Tom couldn’t bring himself to ruin whatever image Edd had of him that was still good, even if the slimy son of a bitch was never good to begin with and it would be better to forget about him, Edd must still have some sort of fond memory of him, if spending a whole year denying the war was real was any indication. Tom’s an asshole but he wasn’t heartless.

Edd, the stupidly happy and kind guy that he was, actually _thought_ they could still save Tord, that somewhere in there was the friend he knew and spent years with _“Just a little lost”_ he said. Matt had agreed even if he didn’t really _remember_ Tord, but he said he had a feeling about him, like he used to have fun with him around even if he did give him a black eye, it happens sometimes. Stupid.

He wondered what they thought of him now.

When the war finally hit the whole of England, the army was sent digging for scraps. Tord’s little boy band apparently had some muscle to it, unsurprisingly the commie dickwad found allies in _other_ commie dickwads, and it overwhelmed them. Pretty soon England began asking for every able bodied citizen to enlist to the cause. Edd had jumped at the opportunity, shouting some shit about talking to Tord or something, since he was basically the head of their little group Tom couldn’t have escaped it for long. With their past military training, getting on the army was almost a cake walk.

The only problem was they were sent off to different units with no means of communication. Tom hadn’t seen the two in what felt like _years_ , it probably was.

Now after years of fighting, of loss, of hardships, and withdrawals from alcohol the world called for an armistice. Somehow, Tord agreed.

What a fucking piece of shit.

Tord, the bastard, didn’t _need_ an armistice. _His_ army was well and going on strong, they had all the weapons they needed, all the supplies, all the support, they want for nothing. This “armistice” was just the desperate plea of a dying fight on their side. England was one of the last standing countries along with the UDA who shouldn’t even _be_ counted as a country anymore, USA fell hard to some in fighting panic until some of its states separated to what was now the United Democrat America, emphasis on _some._

That was the sorry state of their side, some mangled up countries filled to the brim with refugees, starving sick soldiers, and the dying. This world was ending.

Tom took another large gulp from his flask.

Up north should be the main base of the Red army, he should know, this was the frontlines after all. They had been in the middle of wave after wave of the Red army’s forces when a General had announced an armistice, lucky for them wasn’t it? Well, lucky for him he supposed. There was a reason why he was standing alone in the forest “Cheers to you bullshit luck” He raised his flask to the air almost tiredly before downing the rest of the alcohol within it.

Tord was probably up there somewhere, in that big fancy base of his full of food and medicine, gleefully looking down at a world map and crossing out all the countries he conquered like the megalomaniac he is. Sitting on his big boss chair and playing nice with who were left of the world leaders still opposing him until they turn around and he stabs them with a gun- knife. Gun was more likely though.

Movement to his side caused Tom to tense up, his ears picked up the sounds of leaves and twigs being crushed underfoot as someone was fast approaching. Cursing the fact that alcohol ran heavy through his veins thus slowing his reaction, Tom could only glare at the person in front of him as the feeling of a cool knife pressed into his heated skin, right on his neck “Hello Thomas”

“Hey commie fuck” Tom spat, watching as Tord’s grin stretched wide enough for his canines to glint menacingly under what little light the grey sky allowed them to have. So much for stabbing world leaders with a gun.

Tord huffed out a laugh at his response, it made his blood boil, everything out of this shit stain’s mouth these days always sounded condescending, not counting all his bullshit propaganda littering the world. Tom had nearly broken the only television they had back at the base when Tord’s cheery image came into view, speaking his stupid line _“Join the glory of the Red Nation!!”_  fortunately, only the remote suffered his anger “I would think a little respect should come in order, seeing as I should be coming into full power very soon” Reality was _so much **worse.**_

“Sure, you want me to call you princess and throw down rose petals for you next?” Tom droned, completely ignoring the fact that the knife on his neck was slowly moving to the side. Hey, sarcasm works well with panic.

Tord laughed again, shaking his head at him “Cute, Thomas, but I would think twice about what you tell me next. My fingers are feeling really slippery at the moment” To put emphasis to his words, the knife dug a little deeper, causing Tom to hiss as blood seeped through skin and metal. There was a predatory look to the Norski’s eye as he watched the blood fall, Tom narrowed his sockets at him.

“Did you really just come here to play tickle-Tom-with-a-knife you commie shit? Don’t you have anything better to do?”

The man in red shrugged at his question but didn’t let the knife loosen its pressure on his neck, sick fucko “Ah, you know, I’m supposed to be in a meeting for this- eh what was it?- peace treaty or some blah blah blah, buuuuuuut I decided that a long walk would be a bit more interesting than sitting with some old whiners. Besides, I needed to see what all the fuss was about out here, heard you tried to knock on my door Thomas, it would be rude not to answer”

“Hah, yeah, I think you answered enough already” He flickered his gaze over to the abandoned field to his left.

Tord followed his gaze, noticing one or two body parts scattered on the ground, he tutted at him “Oh poor Thomas, all by your lonesome? What a shame, no more friends?”

“Nice try, not about to spill any secrets here” Tom sneered “So what, gonna take your toy back or is this my new necklace now?”

“Tsk tsk Thomas, what did I say about watching your words?”

“We’re in the middle of an armistice fucks for brains, do anything and it’s back to war. I thought you were supposed to be a leader or something, shouldn’t you know how this works?”

The Red Leader’s loud laughter echoed throughout the small forest, Tom was willing to bet that it would reach the small base his unit (or what was left of it) had set up not too far from where he was standing, he just hoped they had enough brain cells to not engage should they see what was happening “Aaaaah, classic _stupid_ Tom!” He had half expected the knife to poke him in the face with that comment but unsurprisingly (because Tord was dull and predictable like that) the knife didn’t leave its position “Who _cares_ about this stupid ‘armistice’” A red robotic hand made finger quotes in the air, the sight of it (of what he did to this _bastard_ ) made Tom smirk just a bit.

Tord saw his expression and growled, pushing the knife and himself closer to Tom, the other gasped for breath “ _I_ didn’t need this pathetic armistice of yours, I’m at the top of the world as it is, _why_ would I need to stop? Can you guess Thomas? Hmm? Can you guess???” He smiled almost sweetly.

Tom grimaced as the knife drew more blood, he screwed one of his eyes shut to distract from the pain but he didn’t let it show much on his face. Tom mirrored the smile sent his way, though mocking “It’s because you can” He answered.

The low chuckle he received sent chills down his spine, the fake hand came up and patted his cheek, like a master with his favorite pet, he growled at it “You know me so well Tom, it’s almost touching!” Tord cooed “Right you are dear Thomas, _it’s because I can_ ” He sneered at him “ _That’s_ how close I am to winning, how _sure_ my victory is. Once I get back to my base where those _pathetic_ world leaders are, I’m going to have them all shot” He sighed dramatically, throwing his head back “You would think they would learn by now, I’m not just going to _give this up!”_ He cackled and snapped his head back, making Tom go cross eyed at how close he got to his face. Tord was absolutely _giddy_ “Oooh Thomas you would _never_ know how this **feels!** To have this much raw power??  It.is. ** _exhilarating!!_** ” His gaze turned dark “And it’s all **mine** ”

The smell of smoke and tobacco hit him twice as hard now, if the whole damn world didn’t decide to suddenly smell like it maybe he wouldn’t be as bothered. No, scratch that, even if the whole world had smelled of daisies and sunshine, he would still be _pissed_ because it was _Tord,_ he was up in his personal space and making him smell his godawful breath. Stupid bastard’s gonna die of lung cancer that’s for sure “Are you done _princess?_ ”

Tord’s expression twitched at that, he smirked at him “Thomas, Thomasss, _stupid Tom_ ” he sang “You’ve always been so _interesting_ , so unafraid to speak your mind even in the face of something you _cannot_ overcome” His hand came up to his hair, now currently unobstructed by his helmet, there was a moment where the touch was soft, almost fond, before Tord yanked hard enough to make him cry out in surprise. The sudden painful sting in his neck didn’t help either.

“What the **_fuck_** you bastard?!”

“Hahahaha!” Tord sighed out a long breath “Oh, even with your life on the line, still the same old _Thomas_ ” He leered at him, making the other try to push back but the _damn commie_ still had his hair in a vice like grip, Tom growled at him and Tord smiled “I think that’s the part of you I like, _the only part_ , you put up more of a fight than _all_ of the countries combined, trust me I should know” He leaned in close, Tom sucked in a breath but let it out when he went for his ear “You don’t bore me Tom, you’re just too _interesting_ ”

Tom let out a breathy laugh “Is that supposed to be your pick up line? Lame”

Tord chuckled in his ear causing him to shiver involuntarily “Maybe” He purred before pulling back and releasing his hair

Tom let out a sigh of relief and craned his neck back but he still glared at him “Well, making me bleed to death while trying to get to my pants is new, then again, you’ve always been a sick fuck” He spat.

The Norwegian man shrugged innocently “Eh, I can’t deny what I like” His eye, his only eye (Tom snickered inwardly), glimmered with newfound mischief “Then again, making you bleed to death is tempting as well. Just to be clear, _I don’t care about this armistice_ ” He grinned.

“Then I guess you’ll be bored” Tom shrugged, trying to act unaffected by the unabashed glee he can see in Tord’s eye at the thought of him dying “After all, _I’m too interesting_ ”

They stared each other down for the longest time, it was quiet enough that Tom could hear the small _pit-pat_ sounds drops of his blood made when they fell to the small puddles at their feet. ‘ _Fuck_ ’ he thought in a mild state of panic ‘ _If I fucking bleed to death, I’ll find a way to come back to life and kick his ass’_ The thought made his glower harden even more, refusing to back down from Tord’s gaze. He just hoped that he was right in calling his bluff.

Finally, after an eternity of waiting, Tord smiled and shrugged. He backed away- with his knife- and allowed Tom to finally steady himself on his own two feet. Tom staggered to keep himself upright, one hand instantly flying up to his neck to stop the bleeding, he choked on air, tasting the smoke that refused to leave the atmosphere, _that refused to leave Tord_.

“Touché Thomas” Tord relented, raising both his hands up in mock surrender “I suppose having you around has it’s perks, I don’t have to worry about being bored” He studied his flesh hand, now covered in veins of Tom’s blood running down from the blade. Tord grinned at it and lifted one blood coated finger to his mouth, he sucked off the blood with a pop “Sweet” He chuckled.

“Gross” Tom blanched, clearly disturbed by the display.

Tord smiled at him and twirled his knife before sheathing it once more, to where Tom didn’t care enough to follow “Oh Thomas, when I said you were _interesting_ I meant that for all of you” He looked at his blood coated hand again almost reverently “For an alcoholic fuck up, your blood is _very_ pretty” He shot him a toothy grin, not missing the way Tom swallowed hard. Tord snickered and folded both his hands behind his back “I do hope you’ll bring your _interesting_ self to the front lines more often, I’d love to see you in action”

“Fat chance” Tom huffed “I don’t move forward unless my General tells me to”

“Oh?” Tord lifted an eyebrow at him, frowning like a kicked puppy “That’s a shame…but I think we can remedy that”

Before Tom could demand what the hell he meant by _that_ , Tord spun around so suddenly Tom swore he could have gotten whiplash. A flash of red and a familiar _click_ was all it took to alert him to what the madman had in his hands as a loud shot rang through the forest, scaring what few birds were still alive in this era enough to make them fly, it shook the ash that settled on to the trees, it rained down like snow around them both.

A gurgling sound made Tom dart to the side, his sockets widened at the sight of his General clutching at his neck, blood spurted out of him like a fountain, taking with it the very life that he was desperately trying to cling on to. The General eyed him, his mouth moved in silent pleas before he collapsed to the ground with nothing more than a pained whisper of words.

Tord hummed as he approached the dead- no _dying_ man. The Red Leader crouched down beside him, still humming that _damn_ tune before Tom heard the sharp _scrrrrrrtccch!_ Of something being ripped off. Seemingly satisfied, Tord stood up and dusted off an item on the palm of his hand. Tom heard the General gurgling but couldn’t move even as Tord sighed, rolled his eyes, unclipped his pistol, and shot the man between his eyes.

“Here you go _General_ Thomas!” Tom blinked as Tord’s face was suddenly taking up his vision once more, the man took his hand on his neck despite his protests and dropped what he was holding into his blood soaked palm. Tom gaped at it, _the General’s rank insignia patch_ “I hope you at least make the rest of this little war a bit more _interesting_ ” He barely registered what was clearly a kiss to his cheek that Tord patted before laughing and turning away, back to his base no doubt.

“Give me one good reason why I **shouldn’t** kill you right here and now, _commie bastard_ ” Tord paused at the tone, he glanced over his shoulder at Tom who stood rigid, glaring at him with all he had as his bloodied hand crumpled the patch in his palm “You just broke the armistice, that means _I_ have the liberty to shoot you in the fucking head” Tom growled “With you dead all of this will be over, so why **_shouldn’t_** I kill you?”

Tord didn’t turn to fully face him, smug bastard, he smiled softly “You don’t have a gun, you don’t have ammo, you’re bleeding, and even if you try to run for your old General’s rifle I will always be able to draw first”

Tom froze then he laughed “Ever heard of being bludgeoned to death with a flask?”

Tord chuckled and shook his head, proceeding to walk away. The Red Leader raised his robotic arm and waved him off “I will see you soon Thomas, at the end of it all” He called, and those were his last words.

Tom watched him go, even if all of his senses told him to gun him down with his back turned. He huffed and shook his head _‘Next time commie’_ He had bigger things to attend to, like not bleeding to death.

The air smelled like tobacco.

Yuck.

**Author's Note:**

> OOOOH MAN I COULDN'T HELP IT!
> 
> God they are so FUN to write together, it doesn't matter if it's not shippy or shippy their dynamic is so gosh darn SPECTACULAR to dance around. All that animosity is a weakness, I decided slightly shippy this time because what's better than flirting through threats?? 
> 
> Anyway, I'm probably setting myself up with this one-shot for a longer version of this but I don't want to do it yet. I'm dedicated to finishing my other long story first before moving on to the next BIG project, which will probably be this. 
> 
> Gosh I had SO MUCH FUN with this though, tell me what you think? Hopefully it's not that bad haha, after all it's my first handling a story in this particular fandom.


End file.
